


When Darkness Comes [REBOOT]

by EloDash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dystopia, Fell Sans is a Dick, Mafia-esque environment, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People are going to die a lot, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a pre-determined appearance, Reader-Insert, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Violence, there is an oc but he's probably going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloDash/pseuds/EloDash
Summary: Everything was fine....Totally fine.Nothing bad would happen....yeah, right.After the monsters killed seven humans and broke the barrier, all kinds of crazy things started happening.First they took control. Their magic overpowered the humans, which was...Honestly, unexpected, what with all the human guns and military shiznits. Magic apparently is really...really good at stopping that dead in its tracks.After taking control, it all spiraled downhill. Mass arrests, protests, riots, chaos, anarchy. Now the world had slowly collapsed into dystopia.And then there's you....You always liked the color blue. Now it's time to join the Monster-Human Equality Guard...The Rebellion, basically. But will you be ready to face what that entails...?[[REBOOT- this work was shoddy so I'm rewriting it.]]





	When Darkness Comes [REBOOT]

You were woken from your sleep by harsh feedback from the intercom conveniently placed outside your window. You jolted, accidentally ramming your forehead into the wooden support keeping the top bunk above you. With a small, annoyed hiss, you rub your forehead as your dorm mates rouse around you. All girls. the  _New Monarchy_ didn't want guys and gals rooming together.

Off of the other bottom bunk, across the room, slid a kid with long brown hair, cheeks always this state of rosy pink and eyes a piercing bloody red. She was the newest arrival to District S.

"Morning!" She chirped quite cheerfully. The girl on the bunk above her groaned softly.

 

"How the hell're you so happy?" She hissed, raven-colored locks of curly hair hiding her brilliant green eyes.

 

"Shh." It came from the girl on the bunk above you. A ginger-haired young woman with a thick Scottish accent and a very mature figure. "Announcements are starting."

 

As you moved to collect your 'uniform' from the place it was hooked on the wall, you heard the feedback die out from the intercom and a familiar voice began the usual wake-up call before announcements.

 

"Rise and shine." It was a voice of a woman of authority, you'd heard it many times. Her name was Undyne, as you'd learned.

"Time for the morning announcements, ya little shits. Get dressed while I talk, you know the deal."

Your raven-haired roomie mouthed Undyne's words as she said them, Wide smile on her face dripping with sarcasm, then whirled around, flipped off the intercom, and moved to collect her uniform.

...Speaking of the uniforms..they were really just black cargo pants, a black tank top, boots, a hair elastic for longer-haired girls, and a silky ribbon that tied around their upper arm. The ribbons were all varying colors from red to violet. Yours was a rich orange. Announcements droned on behind you as you tied your ribbon carefully.

"New arrivals in districts A, F, L, and S." You glanced to the new girl, the brunette. She was rubbing the silky red ribbon in her hands between her thumbs, thoughtful. You moved to help her tie it around her arm, slipping your hair elastic into her hand.

"I can help you braid your hair if you want." You said softly. she nodded thankfully and you worked quickly, tuning back into the announcements.

"If you see  _anyone_ wearing blue outside of the uniform, report it  _immediately_ to your District's Royal Guardsman." Undyne's voice rang firm, and the audio cut out as the intercom shut off. The girls in your dorm looked around at each other. The brunette spoke quietly.

"Why no blue other than the ribbons?"

The ginger, who was tying on her own light-blue ribbon, answered for you.

"Blue is the color of the Rebellion. If someone wears blue other than the uniform, they're a rebel. They want to kill them."

The brunette frowned, ruby red eyes darkening slightly.

"...That isn't very nice..."

The raven-haired girl laughed coldly as she finished tying her yellow ribbon. "None of this is 'nice,' none of it's okay. It's  _pissing me off._ "

The ginger sighed and pushed the door open, exiting the room and going into the hall. The raven-haired girl soon followed.

You finished braiding the new girl's hair and pulled away, brushing the hair away from the left side of your face. Your right side of your head was shaved with little patterns, but the hair on the left side of your head had a bad habit of falling inTO YOUR EYES.

"...Thank you!" She chirped, feeling her braids nervously. "I've never done anything like this before. Mom always said I--"

You cut her off, voice cracking. "Just stay quiet and nobody will get mad at you."  _hopefully,_ You added silently. _She_ _seems like a good kid._

"--Oh, okay.." She smiled warmly. "...I'm Chara, by the way."

You debated giving her your name, but decided against it. "...Nice to meet you, Chara."

You turned and left the room. "C'mon."

* * *

 

Making conversation with Chara turned out to be one of the best and worst choices of your life. Chara was new, which meant they needed to shadow someone during the daily grind to understand it. Since you knew her name, you'd felt obligated to volunteer for this. 

However, you  _didn't_ know that Chara had been a rebel before they joined the district. Which meant that the monsters gave her a lot of...

...erm, you didn't know what to call them. Beatings? Who knows.

Nevertheless. You were her chaperone, so you had to wait outside of the door of what used to be detention in what used to be a school while the head of district took it upon themself to beat the shit out of her.

Now, the school was much more like a prison than it ever was before- Classrooms had been transformed into holding cells, doors broken down and replaced with gates of iron. Every now and then a new monster would pass by you. Each one was wearing red or black or yellow, a mutual color palette the monsters all respected. You tugged on the orange ribbon around your arm nervously, knowing that the smaller, white ribbon underneath it with the red word 'GUIDE' printed on it was the only thing keeping you safe.

There was a monster that kept coming around the hall multiple times, almost comedically, before he sat down beside you. Immediately you turned your head towards the floor. He let out a menacing chuckle- he must have noticed you move.

"why ya shyin' away, doll?"

...Were you? You must not have noticed. You clear your throat, but hold firm. He didn't scare you.

"...Sorry, sir..It won't happen again."

He chuckled a little more. "look up at me."

You obeyed, steeling yourself as you lifted your head to look him in the eye--...ssssockets...?

...he was a skeleton. Granted, you knew skeletons-- the head of your district was one-- but this was a different one than the head of your district. Your district had a taller one. Two red pinpricks stared back at you, sharklike teeth bared in a menacing grin. Most people would be afraid of that, but you were not most people. If anything, you were disgusted by it.

He studied your face for a moment, then let out another laugh. His grin widened, if that was even possible, and he stood again.

"i'll catch'ya later, dollface. got somethin' important ta do."

He walked over to the door to the room holding Chara, breaking eye-contact with you to knock on the door. You felt your chest constrict.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME?!"

"boss, it's me. ya got a meetin' with undyne yer gonna be late to."

There is a loud, steaming groan.

"OF COURSE."

The door slams open and the short skeleton in front of you flinches slightly, the lights in his eyes crackling. You push yourself up to a standing position as the District Leader- Papyrus was his name, if you were remembering properly- emerged, having to duck under the doorframe to fit before standing tall at what you could only assume was over 7 foot.

He dumped Chara into your arms, the brunette was trembling violently in your hold and gripping you like a lifeline.

"TAKE HER BACK TO THE DORMS AND TAKE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF." He spat. You pulled Chara upright and nodded. "Yessir."

You quickly assisted Chara back to the dorm room, her entire body was quaking violently still.

As you slipped inside, you immediately noticed you weren't alone. A skeleton wearing a blue beanie and a scarf was sifting through Chara's stuff. As you shut the door, he whirled around to face you. The single blue light in his eyesockets widened and he quickly pushed a button, vanishing. Chara pushed weakly away from you, calling out.

"W-wait--! E-Erin-!"

Chara crumpled on the ground, tears trickling down their cheeks. Quickly you joined them on the floor, pulling them into a hug.

"It's okay, Chara, it's--"

"N-no! It's n-not ok-kay..." They sobbed brokenly into your shoulder. You gripped them tighter.

You held Chara for hours, comforting them. You wondered what a member of the rebellion was doing in Chara's stuff, but recalled that they themselves were once part of the rebellion. When Chara had stopped crying and drifted to sleep, you scooped them up and set them down on the bed, then moved to look at their stuff. You found a note.

_"Chara,_

_don't worry. we're coming._

_-Asgore"._

...huh.


End file.
